


Coffee and Books, a Tom Hiddleston/reader birthday gift

by Anerol152



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, As in this was a birthday present, Birthday Presents, Books, Coffee, Coffee Shop-AU, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, How Do I Tag, Meet-Cute, Not so innocent books, POV First Person, POV Second Person, RPF, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerol152/pseuds/Anerol152
Summary: Who would have thought that reading your favorite book in a Cafe would change your life like his?-This was originally (and still is) posted on Wattpad as a birthday gift for a dear friend of mine and I decided I should share it with the world :)





	Coffee and Books, a Tom Hiddleston/reader birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Darlings! A RPF fic from me? And it's not even HP related? Yes, that happens, weird I know :)  
The thing is, this was originally posted in 2016 and only slightly re-edited to stay preserved. In that version, the main character had a name (as requested) but here I'm making it say "[your name]" instead. I hope you guys/gals/humanoids like it and that it makes you feel as special as it did for her :D

You find yourself sitting in a coffee shop one sunny afternoon. The Cafe is a favorite of yours in this constantly moving town.  
Wooden tables, hardwood floor, forest green walls, and a serene atmosphere makes the perfect setting for a relaxing afternoon with a book. And to top it all, a steaming cup of chocolate Nescafé stands on the table in front of you. What more could a girl wish for?

You keep your eyes glued to the book in your hand, holding it close in what looks like deep concentration. While it is interesting, you have another reason to keep it close. The book is a favorite of yours, with its unassuming title and wickedly passionate middle. And boy is it passionate. You feel a faint blush creeping on your face as you read about the, not so innocent, actions of the main characters.

Your concentration is broken by an amused voice whispering into your ear.  
“My, my. Who would’ve thought that a person as pure and as innocent-looking as you could be reading such dirty, dirty things.”

You look up and see hypnotizingly deep blue eyes staring right back at yours. You yelp and scoot back a bit, feeling like your face is on fire. This causes him to chuckle.

“Terribly sorry, I couldn’t resist. I had to find out just how red can that pretty face of yours get.” You take in the devilish smirk on his face, his short, slightly wavy, light brown hair and that mischievous spark in his eyes. Only one thought runs through your head. ‘Damn, he’s hot!’

“Em, uh… I’m s-sorry, could you repeat that?” You desperately hope he won’t notice your stutter only to see his smirk widen.

“I said that the blush suits you. You don’t mind me sitting here, do you?” And without waiting for an answer he sat at the other side of the table. He put his elbows on the table and sat his head onto his intertwined fingers.

“Uh, s-sure. Can I help you with something?” You asked shyly.

“Well, you could tell me your name Gorgeous.” A wink accompanied his smirk this time.

You feel your blush darkening with every word he says. You have a feeling it will stay there for a while. “It’s [your name].”

“Tom Hiddleston, charmed. So tell me, [your name], what is such a lovely lady like yourself doing in a place like this.” He looks at you with hooded eyes and you find yourself unable to think. Why would a man--as drop-dead-gorgeous as him--talk to you? ‘Oh well, who cares, the hottie is mine now.’

You somehow manage to find the strength to speak. “Well, uh, I quite like the Cafe, and they do make one hell of a chocolate Ness.” You try to joke.

“Is that so? I’m going to hold you by your word then. Waiter!” You sat there watching him order the very same drink you had in front of you. It makes you happy that he chose to order that drink. Your blush fades a little as you watch him bring the cup up to his lips. ‘Damn, do they look fine.’

He slowly blows onto the top of the cup to cool it down a bit and takes a slow sip. His eyes close for a second or two. He opens them and looks right at you. “Delicious. So… [your name].” He all but purrs your name. “How would you feel about going on a date with me?”

Remember that blush? It just came back, hard. “A d-date!?” You stutter. You can hardly believe your ears.

He chuckles a bit at your reaction. “Yes, a date. I would be honored if you would accept my offer. I promise I don’t bite… a lot.” The smirk is back as well.

You look away embarrassed. “I… Yeah, I’d-I’d love to.” You smile and look back at him.

“Good. Though, you should drink your coffee before it gets cold.” You look at the cup in surprise. You’ve completely forgotten it was there.

“Oh, um, yeah. I probably should.”

The two of you sat there for hours, chatting and drinking coffee. The book that started it all, lying forgotten on the table between the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and if so be sure to leave a kudos and a comment or two :)  
If not, you are free to tell me just where the mistakes were since I know they're there but that makes this more charming. :D
> 
> And yes, this is my own work, not stolen, and you are free to contact me on both accounts if you don't believe me.


End file.
